With the development of consumer devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), users are afforded an expansive platform to access and exchange information. In turn, users' reliance on such devices has comparatively grown in both personal and business settings.
It is not uncommon for the user to utilize a hands-free device when operating the consumer device. The hands-free device may include multiple ear-pieces for listening to music or a conversation. Additionally, the hands-free device may include a mouthpiece or microphone for speaking.